User talk:Aleal
Plaza Sesamo Hi! Does Chile get the same Plaza Sesamo Mexico does? I love the new CD's Paul is adding, but I'm confused why Chile is selling stuff with the Mexican show's name, but the Plaza Sesamo page doesn't mention Chile. Do we know what countries air PS? I'd like to put that on the show's page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 00:14, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Chester Hi! Do you remember what Image:Chester-illustrated.jpg is from? It's redlinked right now on Chester. —Scott (talk) 23:17, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :It's from Baby Piggy Goes to Nursery School and redlinked from there accordingly. I just wasn't able to find a way to make a page for him interesting beyond the plot summary in the book article at that time so I just parked the image on the disambig page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:02, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Just thought I'd share what I've been working on. Wendy found those German 45's I was telling you about, and one thing led to another, and before you know it, we wound up with this! -- Ken (talk) 04:46, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for sharing! It's been a difficult evening. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:14, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I'm sorry to hear that. I'll write you in a minute. ::Briefly, I just found some more evidence to confirm a series of Australian SS LP's, but I'm getting flooded with information, so I may have to call it a night and work on it more tomorrow. I'll share more later. -- Ken (talk) 05:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Superheroes Hi! Is there a specific Thelma Thumb cartoon where's superheroing that we can use for a screenshot? —Scott (talk) 05:43, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :She's a superhero, period. The picture at the top of the Thelma Thumb page is of her in superhero guise. Her civilian identity is Marcia Middlewell, in glasses and clothes. I will be working more on Thelma, mind, from CTW notes combined with some Dutch YouTube clips (since the notes and the current summaries are sufficient to figure out what's happening), but there's no reason the main image couldn't be used if you want it on that page. And the "at times" bit is thus inaccurate. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:25, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Der Duckie auf Rubber Hi! Wendy found a German 45 of the original US recording of Rubber Duckie! Of course I'm excited, because it also gives a German catalog number for the first US Columbia album, and I didn't even know there was one! But now I'm confused. The dubbed version is on the first German LP, which came out on Poly, a German label, in 1973. Did they show Sesame Street in Germany between 1970 and 1973, or could they have just sold the single and album as some kind of educational/novelty songs, since they wouldn't have seen the show? I wanted to share this with you, since I know we both like international recordings (although this one isn't dubbed!). -- Ken (talk) 06:46, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, English language versions of the songs and so on sometimes preceded airings of the actual show. So that's all it is. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:59, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Os Muppets Conquistam Nova York I don't understand the last sentence. Is there something missing? -- Ken (talk) 05:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :Fixed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:26, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:29, 8 October 2008 (UTC) The Emperor's New Fur Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 05:25, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Rubber Duckie Dubbing Question (Boy, say that 3 times fast!) Hi! I thought maybe you'd know something about some songs over on Talk:Die schönsten Lieder (1994). Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:10, 4 October 2008 (UTC) :No idea on the talk question. I think it's unlikely that the CD includes different dubs with different names. There has been more than one song about Rubber Duckie, and it's mildly possible it's a new one recorded for album purposes, though that's less likely than this being another related song that hasn't been placed yet (I know for sure it's not "Put Down the Duckie," though). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:38, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's D-U-C-K-I-E, but I don't want to put it without checking. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you! I love that picture! Thanks for posting it! -- Ken (talk) 07:00, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome! It is pretty wonderful. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 07:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Moose and Squirrel Heya! In Episode 4080, the Fairy Godperson gets a call on his wand cell phone about a moose in Minnesota who wants to fly like a squirrel. Is this a Rocky and Bullwinkle reference? —Scott (talk) 04:42, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes! Rocky and Bullwinkle live in Minnesota, and Rocky's a flying squirrel. No such scenario happened in the actual show, of course, but this will be a nice addition to Jay Ward. Yay and thanks! This brightens my evening. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, Rocky and Bullwinkle live in Frostbite Falls, Minnesota... I'd say that's a yes. :) -- Danny (talk) 04:45, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Cool. That's the full extent of the reference (it's very brief), so I'll leave the addition to you :) —Scott (talk) 04:47, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Attack of the Cloned Redirects Hi! I'm not sure if this would help your redirect situation that you were talking about a while back, but there are a lot of redirects in the record section that I think could be erased. Some are misspellings, some are just plain inaccurate, and some have (CD) or (LP) on the end, from way back at the beginning, and we don't put formats in titles, except for something like the 2 different versions of "C is for Cookie". So if you want, I can start requesting titles for deletion. Would that help cut down on the huge number to go through? Let me know. -- Ken (talk) 22:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Apostrophication Hi! When you get a minute, can you give your thoughts on Current Events about how to link a name when the name has an apostrophe in it? Thanks! Meanwhile, I give you Poly. -- Ken (talk) 01:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) :Ask and ye shall receive. Done and done. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, mi amigo! -- Ken (talk) 05:07, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Impersonations of Plants That's just awesome. It's been a while since we've started a fun list like that! —Scott (talk) 05:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! Yeah, it felt like a return to the Wiki's roots (pun intended). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:02, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Angsthaas and Stuntkip He the funny thing happened.. ANders de Wit I believe is Jochem right? He is the new voice in Sesamstraat for Angsthaas! Maybe you can contact him and ask him for better pictures? I mean our Jog is working there now! How great is that (Pino 00:06, 6 September 2008 (UTC)) :Last I was aware of, User:Jogchem edited under his own name, unless he forgot and suddenly decided to use a pseudonym (or because of the professional aspect). Feel free to ask on his page. Either way, though, it's definitely a very neat happenstance indeed, to say the least. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Julie Lund I think the page for Julie Lund is just self-promotion. I looked at her IMDB page -- no Muppet or Sesame stuff. The same user created a page on WP -- Wikipedia:Julie Lund. If you do a Google search for , our category comes up as the #1 result. :) So it's not surprising if we get a visit like this every once in a while.... -- Danny (talk) 00:45, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Aha! In general, we haven't had as much of that since we moved to registration, but yeah, it still crops up now and again (this is just the first one to happen in that category). I've deleted the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:01, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, this shows that our Google strategy is bringing in new people... :) -- Danny (talk) 04:32, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Alaina Reed Heya. I noticed you've been uploading pictures of Alaina Reed from other productions. Do you want a screenshot from her appearance on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman? —Scott (talk) 06:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :If you have it, yes, please! I'm trying to fill in the blanks on Sesame Street Cast in Other Roles. Right now, my favorite may well be Will Lee in Casbah, wearing bedouin garb but still with his glasses on. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, we've now got the fiesty Nurse Berkey. —Scott (talk) 15:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :::Great screengrab! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) The Bold and the Bluelinked Hi! I'll probably mention this on Current Events in a few days, because of all the other stuff that's there right now. But I just wanted to ask you if we have a policy page somewhere about how, where and when to bold. I've noticed that it's all over the place, but I kept forgetting to bring it up. A page like David Rudman has other pages in bold, but the album titles on Sing or listings on Elmo Books aren't. Is it only for movies? Anyway, I just wanted to mention it so I don't forget. -- Ken (talk) 22:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :The Rudman thing is left over from the early days of the Wiki, when the credit lists were mostly taken from the old Punch and Jewelry sites. There's no rule, so feel free to mention it to Danny or on current events (after the current issue is settled). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) A international voice actor Noticed that Bente Eskesen have not been removed, according to what we agreed upon she should be removed. Henrik (talk) 20:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Danny missed that one. Ask him or raise it on the talk page if you like. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Since we were talking about images, can you restore ? I don't remember what that could have been unless I see it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 20:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :No issues on that, that was replaced. It's the same as this, only lower res and a PNG. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Cool! Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 20:35, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Since I'll be home tomorrow... I'm actually curious about how Sid's going to do. What's a computer-generated puppet? -- Ken (talk) 21:10, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Pretty much what it sounds like. It's really closure to motion capture in this case, but uses a variant of the same technology Henson pioneered for animatronics. For each character, there's a motion capture performer, in a black suit with dots on, who pantomimes the actions which is then manipulated. With this (and Frances), they also have a puppeteer who controls the face with a waldo (just as they've used for Doozers or Ghost of Christmas Present), only instead of controlling an animatronic puppet head, it changes the CG character's expression. In most mo-cap productions (like Polar Express or Gollum in the lOTR movies), there's a certain amount of keyframe animation also involved (and sometimes additional rendering and modeling). I'm not entirely clear how much of that is involved here or is mostly fully automated (some of the promotional stills suggest it's mainly a matter of just placing the digital character image on the digital sets, something they first worked with on The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss). It's also why, as in puppetry but not animation, each character has to be puppeteered and performed individually (the face/voice and body work as a team, it seems, but whether all the performers work together or whether they take each character team's performance individually and then just edit it all together once it's been "programmed," I'm not sure; quite likely, since unlike the animatronic stuff, there's no *physical* character that has to be in the same space as another to interact). That's the best I can do, though once it's aired, we may or may not see articles or "behind the scenes" stuff explaining this more fully. There's *some* helpful info on Henson Digital Performance System, but not quite enough (I'll have to put that on my to do list). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's interesting! When I read that, I didn't know if they meant they were just going to take digital pictures of an actual puppet, and just animate it from there like Pixar, or what they were talking about. I'm not the expert that you are, and everything that's not 2D "traditional" (pre-1966 Disney) looks the same to me, whether it's this or Pixar or Veggie Tales or the new Ernie and Bert cartoons. ::I was also happy to learn that KCET (the LA PBS station) is also involved! We have tons of local shows about California history and stuff, but I think this is the first show that's going national! I was just messing around the Sid website, and it's cool that Henson is doing an educational show on PBS! I wonder if that might affect what Sesame Street's going to do? We're getting the show at 9 and 2, so I'm also wondering if they'll show this in schools. It seems to skew a little older than Sesame Street, with plants and simple science and stuff. I'm sure my nephews know about it, since even I've seen a couple of commercials for it. So I hope they do well! -- Ken (talk) 21:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it actually reminds me of a kiddified 3-2-1 Contact or something like that, but I'm glad they're doing it. PBS these days in general, not just Sesame, skews much younger, without the diversity in types of shows or curricular focus they had in the past, even when I was a kid: no nature shows, no art lessons, no soft-voiced old painter guy illustrating books, no quirky 70s TVOntario shows, only one math show right now it seems, and aside from Sesame, Reading Rainbow reruns (and in some markets but not here, Mr. Rogers), and two other puppet shows, next to nothing which isn't a recent cartoon. I don't mind a single show (Sesame) shifting their focus, but I actually thought it was more effective when PBS had a mix of shows for a variety of ages (and even if some of it went over younger viewers' head, it tended to make things easier to comprehend when they reached that stage thanks to triggered memories). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:44, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Reading Rainbow and 3-2-1 Contact are after my time, but I figured you had seen them. We had Villa Alegre and Big Blue Marble, which I wish would show up somewhere. I'll have to mess around with TV Guides around 1977, but that was basically the lineup: SS, Mr. Rogers, Electric Company, Zoom, Vegetable Soup, BBM, VA, and some of those they showed more than once a day. I have no idea what was on PBS at night back then. Of course, that was when all they showed at night was operas and British dramas. Now they show things like Rolling Stones concerts. Oh well. ::::Oh yeah, and I hope the new Electric Company still happens. I haven't heard anything in a while. And I wish Between the Lions wasn't on at 5:30 in the morning! It reminds me of TEC if they had used puppets, and I wish they sold videos like Sesame does. -- Ken (talk) 22:20, 31 August 2008 (UTC) The Mystery of the Blue Elephant Thanks for your research on the Blue Elephant movie! I was wondering why something in the Upcoming box still had a redlink, and not even an "In development" rough article. I'm glad you were able to figure out what it actually is. That's the kind of stuff you're great at! -- Ken (talk) 23:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I was wondering about it from the start (the Upcoming box works best for notable releases), and as of now, the Henson connection is minimal (looks like I'll have to actually rent it to see if the credits clarify things, but it's still basically the equivalent of the folks who dubbed Godzilla and the like). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Could you please take a look at Category talk:Sesamstrasse Albums? I was hoping somebody would respond before it gets too old. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 08:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I don't really have an opinion on that. I think Paul's the one who started it. It is unusual. I guess disambiguation by year would work (looking at the covers, both use the same capitalization actually), unless they were by different labels. Like I said, I really don't have a solid answer. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:46, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, these four are the same label. So I think I'm going to put the year in the page's title. I've also run across something similar in the Dutch stuff, where several albums are called something like "It's Sesamstraat's birthday!" with different contents, but those might be on different labels or have other differences. Right now, I'm still putting together a numerical listing of the first set of LP's. I'll be getting to CD reissues later on. -- Ken (talk) 09:15, 30 August 2008 (UTC) What's Up Doc? Hi Andrew! I am not sure if you noticed this refrence to the Muppets in Mel Blanc's autobiography,"That's Not All Folks!". I wanted to clarify if it would be acceptable mention this on the Mel Blanc page? -- Smith 23:32, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Mel Blanc's AutoBio.jpg :Hi! I have the book myself. In general, I'd say no to this kind of mention in the article, though feel free to park it on the talkpage. It's a fleeting reference to their ranking in some other poll (inaccurately classed as cartoon characters). It's not even like the Caroll Spinney quote about how proud he felt to see Big Bird on the back of the Golden Books: "I've gotten up there with Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse!" It basically tells us nothing about Blanc in relation to the Muppets, just that he remembered a poll that mentioned them. There's other quotes like that in other people's memoirs or general media books. Now, any quotes from a person already on the Wiki that express an opinion or a relationship (i.e. "I admired Henson's work," "Kermit the frog always disturbed me," etc.) are worth adding. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:42, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::That's no problem at all. Are you excited for The Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 5 in October? -- Smith 23:50, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::If I can afford Volume 6 or catch it marked down later (still missing volumes 3 and 5). I'm most interested in the wartime stuff (finally getting a good, complete copy of The Ducktators). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I was interested in Volume 6 when I read the anouncment however, my interest has died down. I am waiting for my copy of "Rocky and Friends Volume 3". I was wondering if I could create a page for Teletoon Retro since there planning to air Fraggle Rock in September. -- Smith 01:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::When in September? If anything's still iffy about it, wait until it actually airs, but if not, it could probably go under Category:International TV Channels. Is this a separate channel from Teletoon, or just a block? Is there anything else relevant that they're showing? (I think Teletoon itself ran Dog City for awhile). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: Teletoon Retro is a seprate channel. Teletoon Retro has included a page about Fraggle Rock including characters, and episodes. templates/show.php|/tv/retroFraggleRock/retroFraggleRock_en.xml -- Smith 01:22, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::: I'm getting an error message for that link, but if it's fully confirmed and on the site, go ahead and create the page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:29, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Impersonations of Plants Pure genius. -- Danny (talk) 21:38, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, it was a natural corollary. There's probably one or two still hiding somewhere on the Wiki, and more to be found, plus I have a few still waiting to be added. Coming soon: Snuffy as a cabbage! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:44, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome. I can't wait. And there's got to be a moment when a Fraggle had to dress up as a radish for some reason. -- Danny (talk) 23:57, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :::You would think so, wouldn't you, but going through episodes involving plays or pageants or other Fraggly costumes, it doesn't seem to be there (though of course, there's still a lot of Fraggle books out there). Instead, we have Elmo as a radish. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:11, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Muppets from Sweden Hi! I saw the page for the Swedish version of Muppets from Space, and I see that there are pictures for the "additional voices" actors. Is that something new we're doing for actors who don't get a page, but who we have a picture of? I was just curious, because I don't remember seeing a page laid out like that before for a major movie dub. -- Ken (talk) 03:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, it's something we'd done before actually (see also Sesamo Apriti and quite a few others), then we removed the galleries when Henrik created pages for those actors. Those pages were recently nuked, so I restored the galleries to house the pictures rather than delete each one, so that way no real relevant information (including the visual information of the pictures) is lost (I used "additional" as an easy organizational tool, but in this case, it just means they're credited but Henrik hasn't figured out yet who they played, same for a few other pages). -- 04:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey, Toontracker! I didn't want to interrupt the conversation on Julian T. Kellermann, but I just wanted to say how much I enjoy reading your mini-essays when you discuss stuff like that, or the time you were talking about The Odd Couple and the DePatie-Freleng cartoon. I like the way that all of us have our areas, and it seems like we fit together well! (Kind of a "one body and many parts" thing, huh?) -- Ken (talk) 05:48, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:50, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Revert/Delete/Ignore? Somebody blanked out Puppets Recycled in Puppet Up!. I was going to undo it, but I didn't know if you wanted to keep what that person did before they changed it, and I didn't even know if what they wrote was accurate anyway. So I just wanted to let you know. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:26, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Any page blanking should be reverted immediately, yeah (anything else can be fixed later). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:58, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives